


Too Far Back

by IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe



Category: Glee, Merlin (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe/pseuds/IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jay is killed, Barry tries to cross over back to Earth-2. However, he accidentally time travels all the way back to the age of Camelot, and meets Arthur and Merlin. Being stuck there, he helps Merlin and Arthur fight Morgana, and when all is going well, guess who appears and joins Morgana? Zoom. This fanfic starts in The Flash Season 2 Episode 15 and right before Merlin Season 3 Episode 1. Also, I put it as a Glee crossover because in this fanfic, Barry changed his name and moved to Ohio to live with his uncle and went to Dalton under the alter ego of Sebastian Smythe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope this is the start of an amazing journey! I have posted this fanfic to my FanFiction account, but just thought I would post it here too. I have three chapters up on there, and am beginning to transfer some of them over to here! I'm also working on transferring my other stories here too! If you like it, please like, comment and subscribe. Thanks, and on with the story!

**Chapter One**

3rd Person P.O.V.

"He's not dead. He's not dead." Caitlin says again.

"Caitlin." Barry interrupted.

He's not dead. He's not."

"Caitlin." Iris said.

"This's not happening. This's not happening again!" Caitlin said, frantically.

"Hey, I got you." added Cisco, walking over to support her up. "Come on." Cisco guided Caitlin out of the basement.

"Open it up." Barry said to Harry.

"Allen."

"I need to go back."

"I can't do that."

"Open it up!" Barry yelled, turning to face Dr. Wells.

" breaches are closed. All the breaches are closed."

"Why can't we just open one of 'em?" Joe added.

"The quark matter energy we used to seal the breaches, it prevents them from being opened, ever again. There's no going back to our world."

"Wait." Jessie intervened, "We're trapped here for good?"

"Yes." said Wells.

Everyone looked away, tears pooling in their eyes at the death of their friend.

"No, we can't, just let Zoom get away with this. He just murdered Jay right in front of us!" Barry yelled.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Joe said.

"There's not." said Wells. "Not this time. It's over."

"No."

Barry sighed, and walked out of the room. He quickly grabbed his suit, and then started to run, a single thought stuck in his mind. _Get to Jay._

Barry knew that this was a long shot, but he had to try. He's traveled in time for goodness sake! Barry started to fun faster, faster, faster, trying to travel to Earth-2. I have to do this for Caitlin, for everyone, for myself he thought. I have to try.

His legs pumped faster than they ever had before, and Barry felt himself traveling, and then falling. This is it, he thought, as the rest of the world started to dim to black around him.

* * *

Merlin's P.O.V.

Merlin and Arthur trudged through the forest, leaves crunching under their boots. They were on their daily quest to find Morgana. It had been almost a year and Moragna still had not returned, to Merlin's joy. Walking along, Merlin thought he saw something red. A bright red, like the cape knights of Camelot wore. Merlin quickly dropped back to investigate. He tiptoed through the trees unti lhe got to the space where he saw the unusual color, and almost tripped when he saw what it was. Crumpled on the ground was a red-clad figure. He was wearing a tight fitting red suit, with an attached mask, and on his chest there was a lightning bolt. Merlin quickly summoned some different cloths for the man, and he magically dressed him, hiding the red suit in his bag. Arthur would have executed the man right then and there if he had seen such different cloths.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

"Yes? And don't go telling me you've got yourself stuck in quicksand again!"

"That was only once!" Merlin protested. Arthur appeared through the trees and, in seeing the figure on the ground, ran towards Merlin.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, I just found him here."

* * *

Barry's POV

I woke up to a smell to the smell of damp wood and stone. I was lying on something hard- it was a bit squishy though, with something over top of me. I open my eyes and sat up in what looked like a bed, looking around. I was in a stone room, which was crammed with wooden shelves and cabinets, and sitting at a desk was a man.

"Whe- where am I?" I managed to stammer. The man turned around, and I could see that he was pretty old, what with his silvery hair, wrinkles, and large bags under his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" The man said cheerfully. "You've been out for a week!"

"A week!" I said, almost shouting! I needed to get back to Iris, to Caitlin, to everyone else.

"And to answer your question," the man said, breaking my train of thought, "we're in Camelot. I'm Gaius, the court physician, and you are?"

"I'm Barry, er, Bartholomew." I said, unsure of what name to use. "Did you say Camelot?"

"Yes, Camelot."

Wasn't Camelot a legendary place in England, like in the Dark Ages, I thought to myself. I knew nothing about history- it was Iris who had been obsessed with historical legends and whatnot.

Just then, a man about my age burst into the room. He had rumpled black hair, and wore a sort of scarf around his neck. He also had a pair of large ears.

"Oh, he's awake." He said. "Good, the king wants him in for questioning."

"How did he know he was awake?"

"One of the guards heard voices."

"Well then Merlin, you better take Bartholomew to the king."

Merlin led me out of the room- wait, Merlin? First Camelot, then Merlin, and then the mention of a king. I groaned, I must have time traveled back to Dark Age England. Iris is going to be so happy when I tell her about this experience!

I looked around at the the castle, which was decorated with candles and red banners everywhere. Merlin led me into a large room, and then walked over to stand by the wall. In front of me was two thrones; one occupied with a older man who I guessed was the king, and the other occupied by a much younger man with blonde hair, I bowed, not knowing what to do.

"What is your name?" The king questioned.

"Bartholomew, sir." I replied quickly. I felt myself slipping into what I called Smythe mode, lies rolling off my tongue as easy as the truth.

"What kingdom are you from?"

"I am from the Central Kingdom, which lies very far west across a large ocean."

"And who is your king?"

"My kingdom is ruled by King Joseph, who is preceded by his daughter, Princess Iris. I am the king's ward, as my parents were both members in court and they died when I was very young." I held down a small chuckle - of only Joe could see me now, making him a king? I mentally thanked Iris and her strange obsession with Camelot, and hoped I would remember to thank her when I got back."

"Arthur informed me that you were found with present clothing on, and carrying no baggage. If what you say is true, then why is this? I should remind you that the punishment for lying is death."

I gulped, and then started to let lies flow out of my mouth again. "I was attacked by bandits on my way here. They overpowered me, five to one, and stole my clothing and bags, unfortunately including my papers. Then, they dumped me on the ground. Thank goodness you found me, as I would have surely been dead."

"One more question:" Uther said, loud and clear. "Why did your king send you to Camelot?"

"Our kingdom is lacking of a well trained army, and my king sent me to train alongside Prince Arthur and his knights in order to learn good swordsmanship."

"Very well then. Arthur's manservant, Merlin, shall take you to your room, which I hope will be sufficient. If you need anything or have any questions, he is at your service."

"Thank you." I said, and bowed to Uther one more time. Then Merlin lead me through another hall and we climbed up a couple flights of stairs until we got to a room. Merlin opened a door, and inside was a large four poster bed, with a table, chest of drawers, and some chairs. It was a room fit for a king. I sat down on the bed, and Merlin turned to leave the room.

"Wait." I said. I needed to talk to Merlin to see if he was able to use a spell to take me home.

"Yes?" Merlin said.

"Merlin," I said, "I know you have magic."

"What?" Merlin stammered. "No, I don't have magic! It's banned in Camelot, surely you must know that."

"Don't bother lying to me." I said, slipping back into 'Smythe Mode'. "I also know that together, you and Prince Arthur are supported to unite Albion."

Merlin looked scared, and then angry. He stood up and faced me. "How do you know about that? And about my magic."

"Well," I said, "To start, I'm not from the Central Kingdom. There's no such place...or is there?" I said, questioning myself.

"Keep talking." Merlin said, "or I'll call the guards and have you thrown in the dungeon."

"I doubt they would be able to do that. And your magic won't help either."

"What? How?" Merlin stammered. "Wait, do you have magic too?"

"No. You see Merlin, I'm not from here." I started to explain.

"Well, that's pretty obvious."

"Be here, I don't mean Camelot. I mean this time period. The Dark Ages. Around 600 A.D., I suppose. Merlin, I'm from the future."


End file.
